utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
Changing our Song!
|font color = white |track color = #F198A6 |CD name = Maji LOVE 1000% Idol Song: Kurusu Syo |previous = Otokogi Zenkai Go! Fight!! 男気全開Go! Fight!! |next = Otokogi Zenkai Go! Fight!! (off-vocal) 男気全開Go! Fight!! (off-vocal) |current track = Changing Our Song! }} |font color = white |name = マジLOVE1000% アイドルソング 来栖 翔 Changing our Song! |image = |kanji name = Changing our Song! |romaji name = Changing our Song! |translation = Changing our Song! |type = Maji LOVE 1000% Idol Song |artist = Kurusu Syo (Shimono Hiro) |lyrics = RUCCA |composition = Fujita Junpei |arrangement = Fujita Junpei}} The second track from [[Maji LOVE 1000% Idol Song: Kurusu Syo|'Maji LOVE 1000% Idol Song: Kurusu Syo']], sung by [[Kurusu Syo|'Kurusu Syo']], who is voiced by ''Shimono Hiro''. Lyrics English = Walls towering higher and higher, with cliffs on either side… Trembling with fright that the path will end, forgetting myself… I’ve pushed myself to the limit, but surely my stature won’t be changed by such methods… that I now understand. Reflected in the mirror, Mr. Weakness. Reduce and enlarge it! Tear down all deception and face only what’s before you! Love your true self as it is! Sing, in the relentless rain, Song, and in the endless night, The seasons don’t exist! No matter what time, turn these feelings into song and move forward! Bad, in painful times, Good, and in hurried times! Just go with the flow! You're always here; that alone gives me strength! I’ll play from the bottom of my heart! Love you! Like watching sand slip through the palm of my hand, Rather than sinking into helplessness, I’ll cling to this warmth! In this life, you can’t fast-forward or rewind; there’s only the present! It’s okay to differ, We’re Two as One! In our thoughts and fashion. Every different style is tied together, so we can still be close! Let’s warm our one dream! Days, although we’ve lost our way, Best, we always find it again! I refer to you as “you,” but that’s just my pride… I won’t hand you over to anyone! This bond is eternal! More, don’t you dare, No, adorn your face with tears! Honestly, you should smile! This is something only I can do! A full confession, the best in the world! Love you! Walls towering higher and higher, with cliffs on either side… Don’t be afraid; Sometimes a detour is a good thing! Sing, in the relentless rain, Song, and in the endless night, The seasons don’t exist! No matter what time, turn these feelings into song and move forward! Bad, in painful times, Good, and in hurried times! Just go with the flow! You're always here; that alone gives me strength! I’ll play from the bottom of my heart! Love you!Romaji & Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ |-| Romaji = takaku takaku sobieru kabe　migi mo hidari mo dangaizeppeki furue obie tohou he to kure　jibun no nani ka wasurete senobi shitatte　kitto minotake　sonna fuu ni kaerenai…　wakatteta kagami ni utsuru　Mr. Weakness　shukushou shite kakudai shite itsuwaru koto wo yaburi sute　mae dake wo muite　toushindai de hontou no jibun　aishite kou ze Sing,　yamanu ame mo　Song,　akenu yoru mo shunkashuutou　nai kara donna toki mo　kono KIMOCHI　uta he kaete　susumu yo Bad,　yameru toki mo　Good,　hashire toki o! isshinittai de iin ja nai itsu datte　omae ga iru　sore dake de　tsuyoku nareru　kokoro kara kanaderu yo Love You! te no hira wo mitsume nagara　suinukeru suna no youna muryokusa ni shizunderu yori　nukumori nighrishimero jinsei wa　hayaokuri toka　maki modoshi hairanai　ima dake o chigakute ii yo　We're Two As One!　kangae mo　FASSHON mo sorezore chigau SUTAIRU de　tsunagi ai nagara　yorisoi nagara hitotsu no yume　atatameyou ze Days,　mayoi nagara　Best,　mitsuketa no wa "omae" to iu　PURAIDO dare ni datte　yuzurenai　kono kizuna wa　eien More　namida nante　No　kazaranai de ari no mama waratte ite ore ni shika　dekinai koto　sono subete　kokuhaku suru　sekaiichi omotteru Love You! takaku takaku sobieru kabe　migi mo hidari mo dangaizeppeki obienai de mawari michi mo　toki ni waruku nain ja nai? Sing,　yamanu ame mo　Song,　akenu yoru mo shunkashuutou　nai kara donna toki mo　kono KIMOCHI　uta he kaete　sumete yo Bad,　yameru toki mo　Good,　hashire toki o! isshinittai de iin ja nai itsu datte　omae ga iru　sore dake de　tsuyoku nareru　kokoro kara kanaderu yo Love You! |-| Kanji = 高く高く える壁　右も左も断崖絶壁 震え怯え途方へと暮れ　自分の何か忘れて 背伸びしたって　きっと身の丈　そんな風に変えれない...　解ってた 鏡に映る　Mr. Weakness　縮小して拡大して 偽ることを破り捨て　前だけを向いて　等身大で 本当の自分　愛してこうぜ Sing,　止まぬ雨も　Song,　明けぬ夜も 春夏秋冬　ないから どんなときも　このキモチ　歌へ変えて　進むよ Bad,　病める時も　Good,　走れ時を! 一進一退でいいんじゃない いつだって　お前がいる　それだけで　強くなれる　心から奏でるよLove you! 手のひらを見つめながら　すり抜ける砂のような 無力さに沈んでるより　温もり握りしめろ 人生には　早送りとか　巻き戻しはいらない　 だけを 違くていいよ　We're Two as One!　考えも　ファッションも それぞれ違うスタイルで　繋ぎあいながら　寄り添いながら 1つの夢　暖めようぜ Days,　迷いながら　Best,　見つけたのは "お前"という　プライド 誰にだって　譲れない　この絆は　永遠 More　涙なんて　No　飾らないで ありのまま笑っていて 俺にしか　出来ない事　そのすべて　告白する　世界一想ってるLove you! 高く高く える壁　右も左も断崖絶壁 怯えないで廻り道も　時に悪くないんじゃない? Sing,　止まぬ雨も　Song,　明けぬ夜も 春夏秋冬　ないから どんなときも　このキモチ　歌へ変えて　進むよ Bad,　病める時も　Good,　走れ時を! 一進一退でいいんじゃない いつだって　お前がいる　それだけで　強くなれる　心から奏でるよLove you!歌詞タイム (Japanese) Videos |track name = Changing our Song! |file link = }} |track name = Changing our Song! (off vocal) |file link = }} Trivia *This song was used as an insert song in the game Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ DebutBROCCOLI (Japanese) and was sung by Shimono Hiro in the live event Maji LOVE LIVE 1000%. マジLOVELIVE1000% ライブレポート (Japanese) References Navigation |tint1 = #EB6579}} Category:Maji LOVE 1000% Idol Song: Kurusu Syo (songs) Category:Insert songs Category:Kurusu Syo (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Debut (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ MUSIC 2 (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE LIVE 1000% (songs)